


Madara and Friends

by aishiteru



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteru/pseuds/aishiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Taki ever used her circles to see Nyanko-sensei's real form...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madara and Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
